Disappear
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Primeira Oneshot - Uma pequena história sobre uma mulher que viu o namorado ir para guerra e pensou que seu mundo fosse acabar.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Não me pertence! Embora, adore brincar com ele!

Nunca escrevi uma oneshot antes, então, deixem sua opinião!

A música é Disappear - Beyoncé

**If I begged and if I cried**

**Would it change the sky tonight**

**Would it give me some light**

**Should I wait for you to call?**

**Is there any hope at all**

**Are you drifting by?**

Se eu tivesse implorado ou chorado

Isso mudaria o céu essa noite?

Isso me traria alguma luz?

Devo esperar que você ligue?

Há alguma esperança no fim das contas?

que você vai passar por aqui?

Eu mal podia acreditar que estava vivenciando aquele momento. Eu sonhei com esse dia durante os últimos 18 meses da minha vida. Emmett dirigia o mais rápido que podia nas estradas molhadas de Chicago até o aeroporto onde meus sogros no carro da frente pareciam querer chegar voando. No fundo, não queria vir e deixar meu bebê em casa com Zafrina, ajudante de Esme e que durante meus horários de trabalho, cuidava do meu filho, mas hoje era um dia especial. Dia no qual Rosalie, cunhada do meu namorado, me obrigou a sair da cama.

Você nunca gostaria de ir contra a Rosalie. Nunca.

Edward tinha ido para guerra em 2001. Logo após o atentado, o mais novo Dr. Cullen contra a minha vontade se alistou e foi chamado dias depois. Eu pensei que fosse morrer. Achava lindo meu namorado querer ajudar o país, era motivo de orgulho, mas o meu medo de nunca mais vê-lo me tirou as noites de sono. Eu fui errada em não aparecer em sua despedida. Afundei no sofá do apartamento que dividíamos à pouco mais de um ano e me debulhei em lágrimas.

Eu não queria perdê-lo. Edward ir para guerra era o fim do mundo pra mim.

Ele foi. Dizendo que era para confiar que ele ia voltar para mim. Ele segurou meu rosto com força, cheio de lágrimas enfatizando cada silaba sobre o quanto ele me amava e iria voltar. Era o que ele achava certo fazer e precisava de mim apoiando. Eu apoiei.

E eu quase morri. Em quatro anos de relacionamento com Edward. Foi a primeira vez que simplesmente perdi minhas forças.

Um mês depois descobri estar grávida. Foi um motivo de festa para Emmett, irmão mais velho de Edward e advogado da empresa que era de Esme. Ele e Rosalie estavam tentando ter filho e pouco tempo antes eles anunciaram que iriam ter um bebê. Carlisle e Esme entraram em êxtase. Até mesmo Alice, irmã caçula de Edward veio de Paris com o marido para comemorar. Ela estava adorando ter sobrinhos e na época cogitou a possibilidade de voltar para casa. Jasper não aguentava mais os franceses.

Meus pais vieram e todos comemoram. Exceto Edward. Ele não sabia. Foi como ser mãe solteira ou viúva. Ele não estava ali compartilhando comigo. E filho foi algo que nós dizíamos que seria a primeira coisa que faríamos na lua-de-mel.

Proibi que contassem a Edward. Ninguém tinha autorização de dizer qualquer mínima palavra sobre meu filho a Edward através de cartas que ele enviava a cada dois meses. Demorava horrores para chegar e por vezes duvidava se ele continuava recebendo. Raramente respondia. Esme me repreendia veemente toda vez que isso acontecia. Eu não queria ter que mentir... Apesar de não querer contar sobre David.

Edward perguntava por mim e Esme dizia o que estava fazendo. Ele fazia as mesmas perguntas sempre... Se estava comendo bem, se ainda estava magoada e se ainda o amava. Esme dizia sim para todas. Não era mentira.

Eu tive uma gravidez difícil. Não foi pior porque Carlisle e Esme estavam a postos sempre que eu precisava e todas as vezes que não precisava. Foram nove meses intensos. Eu chorava muito e sentia falta dele em todo tempo. Rosalie me questionou várias vezes porque eu não contava e fazia Edward voltar para casa. Não era justo. Era o que ele queria fazer. Ele sentia orgulho em servir o país e eu não o tiraria disso. Ia aguentar. Ia sobreviver.

Aos sete meses de gravidez eu quase tive um parto prematuro, foi então que Carlisle me obrigou a ir morar com eles ou ele ia chamar Charlie. Acredite você não quer Charlie buzinando no seu ouvido o dia inteiro. Era capaz dele se mudar só para ficar comigo. E eu seria egoísta em aceitar isso. Charlie vive por Forks, pelo peixe aos sábados e por Sue, minha _"__mãedrastra__"_.

Seth, meu irmão caçula, passou um tempo comigo, mas ele precisou voltar a tempo de começar a faculdade. Leah com dois filhos pequenos não pode ficar muito. Todos estavam a postos de vir ficar comigo, mas eu não queria nenhum deles. Queria Edward indo as minhas ultrassons e compras do bebê.

Graças a Deus David nasceu saudável e aos nove meses, mas eu não pude evitar a depressão pós-parto de fazer tudo sozinha. Com meu bebê eu estava bem. Mas era a falta de Edward. Insana, passei a usar suas roupas em momentos sozinhas e a contar para David todas as histórias engraçadas que eu e ele vivemos.

David era a miniatura perfeita dele. Os mesmos olhos, o queixo másculo, o cabelo impossível de domar e o sorriso. Por vezes ele dava o mesmo sorriso torto. Tudo que ele fazia ou aprendia era lindo e ao mesmo tempo doloroso. Eu queria compartilhar com Edward. A primeira vez que tomou suco, comeu papinha, engatinhou, dormiu a noite inteira, teve seu ursinho favorito e foi a um jogo de futebol com Emmett e Paul – filho de Emmett.

Toda vez que via meu filho eu via Edward e eu rezava desesperadamente que ele voltasse para casa. Então chegou o dia. Uma carta branca do exercito chegou junto com um oficial e eu pensei ser o anjo da morte. Minhas pernas tremularam e eu cai sentada no chão com Jasper desesperado vir me aparar. Tinha uma carta com uma frase

"_Estou voltando para casa"._

Eu desmaiei logo depois que leram em voz alta. Era tudo que mais queria e ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha que contar a Edward que escondi um filho dele. Eu queria sair correndo e proteger meu filho do que fosse acontecer. Cogitei a possibilidade de arrumar minhas coisas e sair da casa dos pais dele. Seria menos doloroso se ele não me quisesse mais... Afinal, depois de tanto tempo, ele poderia não me amar. Ter se apaixonado por outra mulher ou sei lá, apenas me rejeitar.

As semanas foram se passando rápido e eu decidi não ir na sua recepção. Ia me esconder e pensar no que fazer. Verdade seja dita, eu estava surtando com sua volta. Parecia surreal e um sonho. Era o maldito pedaço de esperança que sempre sussurrou no meu ouvido aquelas palavras que ele disse que ia voltar.

"_Confie em mim"_

"_Eu vou voltar"_

"_Eu te amo, Bella. Eu vou voltar"_

E chegou esta manhã que mal dormi e Rosalie me puxou da cama a força. Agora Emmett estava estacionando no aeroporto e meu coração faltava sair pela boca. Eu não sabia que estava soluçando alto até Carlisle abrir a porta e me abraçar muito apertado e murmurar palavras de conforto.

- Está quase na hora. – Alice sussurrou docemente e todos nós caminhamos juntos até o portão de desembarque.

Meu corpo tremia compulsivamente e tive medo do que fosse acontecer. Qual seria a reação dele ao me ver? Estrategicamente dei dois passos para trás de Emmett e ainda assim conseguia ver as pessoas saindo do avião. Quando alguns aplausos foram proferidos, eu sabia que era ele. E vestido daquela forma impressionante, Edward surgiu com uma mala do exercito em uma mão e sua quepe na outra. Os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão cansada e um sorriso tímido para quem o aplaudia.

Seu uniforme estava cheio de novas medalhas e eu realmente senti orgulho dele. Foi emocionante ver sua expressão quando viu sua mãe saltitar e acenar emocionada. Seu olhar passou por um a um ali. O sorriso ia abrindo, mas eu conhecia o suficiente para saber o momento que passou a procurar por alguém. Edward parou no lugar e o sorriso foi murchando e com uma respiração profunda, eu me fiz presente.

Edward era muito mais alto que eu. Tinha a postura perfeita. Ereta e de presença. O uniforme alinhado parecia que havia sido costurado e passado no corpo. Eu tinha a visão embaçada pelo choro que me dominava. Rosalie me empurrou bruscamente para frente e Alice terminou de fazer o feito e em poucos largos passos, Edward me puxou para seu corpo.

Eu fiquei em choque. Era seu cheiro. O calor do seu corpo. O seu corpo ali. Me segurando com força. Edward descruzou meus braços e me puxou apertado para si. Seu rosto estava enterrado em meu pescoço e meus dedos pareciam que iam quebrar de segurar com tanta força seu uniforme militar. Minha mente começou a gritar. Era Edward! Era Edward!

- Eu te amo, Bella. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido beijando meu ombro, pescoço, bochecha e boca.

Enterrei meus dedos nos fios dos seus cabelos que estavam curtos e puxei-o ainda mais pra mim. Eu gemi vergonhosamente quando sua língua tocou a minha de forma lenta e carinhosa. Meus pés estavam fora do chão e eu fui completamente entregue a aquele momento.

- Você... Voltou... Pra... Mim... Eu... Te... Amo... Tanto. – solucei e ele riu me apertando mais ainda em seus braços. – Ai meu Deus, é você. É você.

- Eu prometi, amor. Eu prometi que voltaria a você.

O pai do meu filho estava de volta.

_Ai meu Deus, David._

Acabei me afastando bruscamente de Edward e ele me olhou confuso. Nesse momento, a família dele que antes havia nos dado privacidade, aproximou com regozijos de boas vindas e felicidades. Edward foi envolvido por eles e me afastei. Foi um longo momento e aproveitei para ir ao banheiro bem pertinho dali lavar o rosto e pensar. David estava em casa e Edward estava indo para casa.

Eu tinha que ganhar tempo.

- Você está se escondendo? – Rosalie abriu a porta do banheiro.

- O que eu vou fazer? Edward vai me odiar pelo resto da vida...

- Não pelo resto da vida e talvez odiar seja uma palavra muito forte. – Alice surgiu atrás de Rosalie. – Você não pode mais esconder David.

- Eu tenho quarenta minutos para contar a Edward que tem um bebê em casa esperando a mamãe voltar a tempo do café e não sei fazer isso!

As duas me envolveram em um abraço carinhoso, mas logo Esme veio nos dizer que era hora de ir. Os homens estavam nos esperando no saguão do aeroporto e Edward levantou assim que me viu. Estendeu a mão e me puxou para si.

- Você está tremendo, Bella. – sussurrou

- Nós temos muito que conversar, Edward. – respondi baixo fugindo do seu olhar confuso. Edward tinha um olhar penetrante, daqueles que lê a sua mente e alma.

- Eu sei. Muito. – Edward concordou baixinho – Você não precisa ficar nervosa. Seja o que for, eu vou entender.

Assenti aceitando seu abraço e assim fomos até o carro de Emmett. O caminho foi preenchido com um silencio e alguns afagos. Edward me fitava com atenção, beijando meus dedos, dobra do cotovelo, ombro, pescoço e até mesmo meus olhos fechados. Rosalie e Emmett saíram do carro primeiro e já tinha algumas pessoas pelo jardim esperando por Edward. Era sua festa de boas vindas.

- Edward, eu tenho algo a te mostrar. Só por favor, espere estarmos sozinhos para que exclame sua reação. Não faça escândalo na frente dos amigos dos seus pais.

- Do que você está falando, Bella?

- Apenas venha, ok? Eu não sei como fazer isso.

Edward saiu do carro sendo abraçado por Zafrina logo na entrada da cozinha. Ela chorou e ele contou o quanto sentia falta da comida dela. E da minha. Nós duas sorrimos emocionadas e eu meio que em silencio perguntei por David e ela inclinou a cabeça em direção a escada.

- Tem muita gente no jardim?

- Bastante. Só que vá tomar um banho no quarto de vocês. Preparei tudo e troquei as roupas de cama e banho.

- Quarto de vocês? Era apenas meu quarto antes. – Edward brincou me cutucando e eu congelei no lugar – O que eu falei demais?

- Eu moro aqui agora, Edward. Usei seu quarto nos últimos meses. – sussurrei envergonhada sentindo as lágrimas pinicar meus olhos novamente. – Vamos subir, por favor.

Edward me seguiu em silencio e parou na porta do quarto que era dele, agora, completamente diferente. Estava em um tom mais sério, tinha uma cama de casal e também várias coisas minhas espalhadas por todo ele. Tinha brinquedos de David e seu olhar prendeu nisso. Dando um passo à frente, pronto para pegar o dinossauro favorito de David da cômoda. Preferi interromper.

- Um mês depois que você foi embora, descobri estar grávida. – comecei já chorando e Edward congelou no lugar. Ele ficou branco feito mármore – Eu proibi todos de te contar... Quando eu quase perdi David aos sete meses de gravidez, seus pais me obrigaram a me mudar para cá e eu pedi para usar seu antigo quarto.

- David... – repetiu atordoado.

- Não me odeie, por favor. – pedi sentando-me na cama.

- Você escondeu um filho meu esse tempo todo, Bella? Essa é a desculpa mais insana que eu poderia ouvir. Eu nunca deixaria você sozinha...

- Eu sei. – miei – Mas você queria ir, Edward. Você disse que era a coisa certa a se fazer. E por que eu iria tirar isso? – acusei friamente.

- Sim, achava. Mas é de uma criança que estamos falando! – grunhiu frustrado – Você passou por tudo sozinha... Eu não vi meu filho nascer... Não vi você grávida...

- Pensasse nisso antes de inventar de ir para guerra!

Eu não sabia que tinha tanta magoa desse episodio da minha vida até gritar aquelas palavras para Edward. Eu passei por tudo sozinha e tinha sentido falta dele por causa de uma estúpida maldita guerra. Eu não era patriota a esse ponto. Eu não gostava mais da América por ter tirado meu homem de mim. No chão, enrolada feito um bola, comecei uma crise compulsiva de choro e Edward rapidamente me puxou para seu colo.

- Bella, por favor, me perdoa... – sussurrou – Foi por isso que você nunca me respondeu? Foi por isso que você nunca superou?

Sim. Tinha sido por David. Eu estava grávida e sozinha. Se fosse apenas eu, meses depois eu iria encarar a guerra e viver esperando por ele voltar. Eu ia sobreviver... Mas se Edward morresse e eu tivesse que criar David sozinha? E se ele morresse frustrado por nunca conhecer o filho?

- Foi... Eu não sabia o que fazer, Edward. Eu nunca fiz nada sem você. Eu paguei contas, fui a consultas médicas, fiz um parto natural segurando a mão de Seth e todos os lugares eu queria apenas você. E você não estava aqui!

- Oh meu Deus. – Edward me apertou nos seus braços. – Você nunca vai me perdoar, não vai?

Parei para analisar a situação em um todo. Edward não sabia que ia ser pai, por mais magoada que estivesse com tudo, ele não sabia. Ele como muitos homens foram lutar pela honra do nosso país. Eu fui muitas das esposas que ficaram de olho nos nomes do obituário que o site do exercito atualizava a cada fim de mês. Eu fui uma daquelas que toda vez que a campainha tocava, esperava o anjo da morte vir dizer que foi uma fatalidade e o país estava orgulhoso do esforço do meu homem.

- Eu preciso que você conheça alguém... – sussurrei levantando do seu colo e puxando Edward pela mão, indo para o quarto ao lado, onde tinha meu pequeno homem dormindo pacificamente no berço. – Esse é David.

Edward foi para o berço dele e cheirou o menino com adoração. Ele amava cheiro de bebê. Sua mão acariciou os cabelos como os seus e a mãozinha de David automaticamente voou para o rosto de Edward, abrindo os olhos assustados. David ficou olhando por um tempo que pareceu interminável e Edward chorava conhecendo cada mínimo detalhe do seu filho.

**When I think about it**

**I know that I was never there or even cared**

**The more I think about it**

**The less that I was able to share with you**

**I try to reach for you I, can almost feel you**

**You're nearly here**

**And then you disappear**

Quando eu penso nisso tudo,

Eu percebo que eu nunca estive lá,ou me importei

Quanto mais eu penso nisso,

Menos eu estava disposta a partilhar isso com você,

Eu tentei te alcançar,quase te sinto

Você está tão perto daqui

E então você desaparece

Era óbvio que eu ia perdoá-lo. Quer dizer, eu já tinha perdoado. Se ele nunca mais desaparecesse da minha vida.

- Mama? – David me chamou e voltou sorrindo para Edward. Ele estava reconhecendo de todas as fotos e vídeos que tanto mostrei a ele durante esse tempo.

- Oi amor... Papai chegou em casa. – sussurrei me aproximando e ele estivou os bracinhos novamente para Edward. David sentou no berço e ficou de pé chamando com os dedinhos gordinhos.

Edward não hesitou em pegá-lo e beijar sua barriga, cheirá-lo mais vez e dar mais um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. David era sorridente e simpático por natureza, por isso sorriu com dois dentes para o pai, como se o conhecesse a vida toda.

- Bella... – Edward chamou pelo meu nome baixo e me puxou para seu abraço – Eu te amo tanto, por favor, me perdoa... Me perdoa por não ter estado presente em um sonho nosso. Me perdoa por ficar desamparada, por favor, não me deixa, eu te amo.

Rapidamente eu o calei com um beijo apaixonado. Ele entendeu o que eu quis fazer. E eu sabia que ele ia insistir até que dissesse as palavras. Foi assim com o nosso 'eu te amo'.

- Nós precisamos descer agora. Você tem tempo para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, mas existem pessoas lá embaixo esperando por você. – sussurrei sorrindo levemente e ele concordou, ainda segurando David – Nós temos a noite inteira, Edward.

- Vou esperar ansiosamente por isso.

Edward tomou um banho quente bem demorado e se David não estivesse comigo, brincando em cima da cama, ficaria tentada em vê-lo. Tinha sido muito tempo desde que tinha visto um homem nu. Na verdade, Edward foi o único homem nu que eu vi na vida. E ele era perfeito.

Quando ele estava pronto, eu também tinha David vestido com uma camiseta branca, calça jeans e tênis all star. O boné dele estava escrito 'garotão do papai'. Isso fez Edward abrir seu maior sorriso e pegar a criança de mim e entrelaçar nossas mãos. E foi assim que chegamos ao quintal lotado de gente querendo rever Edward e Esme chorou ao ver filho com o neto no colo pela primeira vez. Eu entendia o que ela sentia. Era uma emoção extracorpórea.

David ficou com Edward o tempo todo. Quis comer e brincar com ele e os dois literalmente rolaram na grama. Foi um dia intenso, cheio de pessoas nos cumprimentando e em cima de Edward e eu não via à hora de tudo acabar.

Por volta das 20h eu quis dar o jantar de David e subir para banhá-lo. Fiquei surpresa com Edward se despedindo de todos e vindo atrás de mim. Ele riu comigo suja no fim do jantar de David e me ajudou no banho, no qual ambos acabamos molhados e sorridentes. Era esse tipo de vida ao lado de Edward que sempre planejei e estava maravilhada com aquilo.

David demorou para dormir. Ele queria brincar com Edward. Não parava de conversar em sua língua de bebê com pai e aquilo estava me consumindo. Ele engatinhou até sua caixa de brinquedos e tirou todos para mostrar a Edward, que via tudo com atenção.

Deu onze horas da noite e eles estavam animados um com o outro e eu me vi sentada entre as pernas de Edward, brincando com David. Ele começou a bocejar e a pedir colo. Edward encostou a parede e me levou junto e assim ninei David, com Edward abraçando nós dois.

Edward viu a posição que ele gostava de dormir e sorriu para chupeta de carrinho que Alice havia comprado. E então chegou a hora de nós dois sozinhos no quarto. Um silencio pesado seguiu quando fui tomar banho e escolhi uma camisola bonita que Alice havia me dado.

Respirando fundo, voltei para quarto e encontrei Edward de costas, apenas com a calça do pijama. Não resisti e beijei suas costas. Ele tremeu um pouco, mas logo virou, perdendo o olhar sobre meu corpo e eu vi luxuria faiscar dos seus olhos. Edward sorriu torto e me puxou para cama.

- Edward, eu sei que eu errei em esconder David de você. Foi estupido e uma atitude imatura... Mas eu não queria que você voltasse porque eu estava grávida. Apesar de não querer sua ida, eu queria que você voltasse pra mim. Por mim.

- E voltar porque você estava esperando um filho não seria isso?

- Não exatamente. – respondi baixo – Seria voltar por uma responsabilidade e não por mim. Ou por ele.

- Bella, você acha que eu não largaria tudo e voltaria por amor a você?

- E então por que você foi?

Edward bufou e encostou a cama.

- Eu poderia salvar vidas lá. Adquirir experiência...

- Morrer... – completei friamente sentindo meu sangue ferver – Você sabe quantas noites eu pensei que você tivesse morrido? Sabe quanto tempo não assisto o noticiário?

- Amor... Eu ficava sempre nos hospitais improvisados. Eu vi sim, muita gente morrer, mas nunca estive em zona de risco.

- E isso importa? Uma bomba explode e ponto final. – gritei e logo olhei para o monitor do bebê com arrependimento.

Edward me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para seu colo.

- Eu disse que ia voltar para você... – sussurrou escovando os lábios no meu – Eu prometi e cumpri.

- Eu ia morrer sem você, Edward. – respondi chorando. – Antes de te perdoar, você me perdoa?

- Eu não tenho motivos para te perdoar, amor. Mesmo longe, ausente e sendo um merda no nosso relacionamento, você me deu um enorme presente e não desistiu de mim. Eu achei que você não fosse me buscar hoje. Que estaria casada com outra pessoa...

- Eu fiz essa promessa a você, Edward. Que você seria o único a ser meu marido... – sussurrei e estranhamente ele se moveu quando achei que ia ganhar um beijo, ele puxou algo de trás do travesseiro.

- Se você me perdoar e quiser casar comigo... Eu quero ser seu marido. Seu homem, como naquela promessa que fiz, quando te conheci naquela festa de Harvard. Você ainda me quer?

- Eu te perdôo Edward com a condição de você nunca mais desaparecer dos meus olhos. – respondi chorando e ele deslizou o belo anel no meu dedo, dando um beijo logo em seguida. – Quando você comprou?

- Eu fiz uma promessa pra mim mesmo que se você estivesse hoje lá, nós iríamos casar no dia seguinte. – respondeu-me baixo – Então quando você sumiu no aeroporto, eu fui até a Tiffanys e comprei essa aliança.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Foram meses horríveis, mas eu quero esquecer e construir tudo daqui pra frente...

- Nós vamos. Eu prometo.

Edward tinha pontos com suas promessas agora.

- Me ame, por favor. – sussurrei manhosa no seu ouvido, me esfregando nele como um gato – Você esteve com alguém? – perguntei abruptamente.

- Sim. A última mulher que eu transei era minha namorada, hoje é minha noiva, mãe do meu filho e amanhã vamos comemorar seis anos de relacionamento. E nesse momento, ela está em cima de mim, abrindo um sorrido idiota no rosto e com... – parou para olhar minha camisola de seda e puxou sobre minha cabeça – Roupa demais.

Foi à primeira noite em muito tempo que eu realmente me senti feliz e tive um prazer além de mim. Foi também a primeira noite em muito tempo que dormi enrolada com Edward para cedo acordar com o chorinho do meu filho pedindo atenção. Eu não me importei em trazê-lo para cama e coloca-lo no meio de nós dois. O sorriso dele quando viu o pai foi apaixonante e eu finalmente estava completa. Finalmente Edward estava no alcance das minhas mãos.

Tudo ficaria bem agora. Eu tinha certeza.

_Osama__Bin__Laden..._ Sem mais ataques, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

- Papai dê!

David gargalhou em alugar do quarto enquanto sentia o sol bater nos meus olhos de maneira irritante. Eu dei um salto na cama me perguntando como ele havia ido parar ali, foi quando vi Edward me olhando confuso, com a aliança sendo motivo de risos de David. Meu pequeno homem rodava a aliança dele. Meu marido. Suspirei.

Edward estava em casa. Ainda era completamente surreal acordar com ele ao meu lado.

- Acho que acordamos a mamãe... – Edward sorriu torto e David virou-se pra mim, sorrindo com a boca toda babada. Seus molares estavam nascendo e ele parecia incomodado com isso. – Eu disse para você ser silencioso.

- Mamãe! – gritou sacudindo as perninhas.

- Bom dia... – murmurei meio grogue, mas não contendo o enorme sorriso que brotava no meu rosto. Olhei ao redor e a bagunça no chão mostrava que eles estavam acordados tinha algum tempo. – Que horas são?

- Dez horas. – Edward respondeu sorridente – Ele acordou e como estava sem sono, fiquei brincando. Você parecia cansada demais.

E realmente estava. O casamento de Rosalie e Emmett transformou completamente a rotina da casa dos Cullen e a volta de Edward também e só tinha passado quatro meses. Mesmo com Danielle pequena, ela já andava e pelo menos íamos tentar vesti-la de dama de honra para os pais. Só que, além de ser madrinha, agora estava tentando passar cada segundo da minha vida com Edward e David, que já estava mais que acostumado com o pai. Inclusive chamando-o de papai o tempo todo.

Isso era música para meus ouvidos.

- Você está bem, amor? – Edward sussurrou e David virou sua atenção pra mim novamente, sorrindo. Como poderia não estar bem?

- Estou bem, apenas me sentindo cansada demais. Parece que acabei de vir dormir. - bocejei e David enfiou a mão babada na minha boca. – Ele já mamou?

- Sim, quando acordou. – respondi rindo levemente do meu segundo bocejar e David, por reflexo, bocejou também.

Era fofo vê-lo progredir. Como bocejar quando alguém boceja, piscar quando alguém lhe pisca e responder imediatamente um chamado do seu nome completo. Eu sorri e beijei seu nariz, puxando-o levemente pra mim. Ele coçou os olhinhos com preguiça e aproveitei para fazê-lo dormir um pouco, porque eu queria muito dormir de novo.

- Durma novamente amor. Quando acordar, vamos almoçar na casa dos meus pais. – Edward sussurrou beijando meus cabelos e começou a fazer um cafuné, eu dormi sem saber se David tinha dormido também.

Muitas coisas mudaram nesses quatro meses. Nós casamos duas semanas depois no religioso e logo em seguida, nos mudamos para uma casa próxima a dos meus sogros e cunhados. Eu não quis viver longe deles. Até porque, Edward conseguiu emprego no hospital local, sendo diretor geral e ainda recebia uma excelente bonificação do governo. Então a nossa vida não era mais "apertada" vivendo em um apartamento pequeno e ainda, com mesada dos nossos pais. Agora, podíamos dizer, que éramos uma família. De verdade.

Eu continuava trabalhando como diretora de Marketing e raramente precisava ir ao escritório fazer alguma coisa, o que me dava possibilidade de trabalhar apenas pelas manhãs e ter tempo de sobre de cuidar de David. Ainda assim, bancar a esposa de Edward... Era estranho. Quer dizer, não ruim.

Só que a sensação de cozinhar o jantar, sexo matinal, banho juntos, educar nosso filho, comparecer a festas e dormir agarradinho era algo fora de mim. Eu me sentia nas nuvens. Claro que as vezes quando demorava cinco minutos ou não respondia minhas ligações, eu entrava em pânico, mas isso logo passava porque estava sendo boba. Edward nunca mais iria embora.

- Psiu... – Edward sussurrou bem perto de mim. O cheiro do creme dental me atingiu e também me enjoou. Eu senti o bile vir a garganta e só deu tempo de empurrar Edward e virar para o lado da cama.

Ele rapidamente puxou meu cabelo e colocou a mão na minha testa para diminuir a pressão, mas eu estava ocupada em pensar porque diabos estava vomitando meu... Jantar? Tentei fazer uma lembrança rápida se comi algo que possivelmente me faria mal, mas por conta de David não comer certas coisas, evitava ao máximo qualquer fritura. E Edward era totalmente contra os alimentos não saudáveis dentro de casa.

David estava sentado na cama me olhando estranho e eu ainda sentia ânsia. Edward estava falando comigo, mas não estava preocupada em responde-lo. Meu interior estava se debatendo entre levantar e ir ao banheiro ou continuar fazendo estrago do lado da cama. Quando não deu mais tempo, foi do lado mesmo. Só que não saiu nada. Foi só a maldita ânsia sufocante.

- Respira fundo. – Edward instruiu secando meu suor. Fiquei de olhos fechados, meio zonza obedecendo suas ordens. – Eu vou pegar um remédio para enjoo e produtos de limpeza. Não se mova.

- Ok. – suspirei e aquele gosto estava insuportável.

Bebi o copo de água da cabeceira da cama e David deitou na minha barriga. Eu fiquei acariciando seus cabelos que estavam até grandes e quando bagunçados, ele ficava mais idêntico a Edward. Ele voltou ao quarto e limpou a bagunça do meu lado em silencio. Eu queria pedir para que fizesse isso, mas estava zonza demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Até pra ser teimosa com ele.

- Você ainda está sentindo ânsia? – perguntou-me baixinho e assenti – Tome esse, vai te fazer melhor. Vou ligar e avisar que não vamos mais, ok? – beijou-me na testa delicadamente.

- Não. Quero ir. É domingo, amor. Vamos... – respondi manhosa e ele riu, negando. – Por favor.

- Você não está se sentindo bem, mal consegue manter olhos abertos. – rebateu ajeitando o edredom ao meu redor e por consequência, cobrindo nosso pequeno, que prestava atenção no nosso dialogo. – Vamos ficar e se você não melhorar, te levo ao hospital.

- Não quero. Eu quero ir almoçar. – resmunguei pegando David e indo direto para o quarto dele, trocar sua roupa. Edward estava atrás de mim porque eu cambaleei visivelmente, mas ignorei.

- Bella... – suspirou pegando David de mim – Tudo bem, nós vamos. Deixe que eu o arrumo. Espera sentadinha ali.

- Vou tomar banho enquanto isso. – avisei sabendo que ele não me queria fora de suas vistas, mas na verdade, o desejo de vomitar estava vindo novamente.

Fechei a porta, mas não tranquei, acabei vomitando novamente, mas foi apenas para aliviar, porque me senti melhor logo depois. Durante o banho, minha energia voltou e a fome chegou junto. Edward abriu a porta só para me deixar ciente que estava de olho em mim e David, pronto com bermuda jeans, tênis da nike branco e camiseta vermelha, estava justamente igual a pai. Me perguntei se Edward prestou atenção nisso.

Não demoramos muito nos arrumando e antes que David plantasse o barraco porque queria tirar a roupa, nós saímos de casa. Meu estomago roncava alto, tão alto a ponto dele me olhar rapidamente e sorrir.

- Fome?

- Acho que não sobrou nada aqui para contar história. – respondi rindo, fazendo carinho na sua nuca. Ele quis ir de carro... E eu sabia porque se passasse mal, era o transporte direto ao hospital.

- Você sente algo além da fome?

- Uma leve dor de cabeça, apenas. Vai passar quando comer. – sorri e ele puxou minha mão para beijar.

David estava dormindo. Era ouvir o ronco do motor que ele dormia completamente. Fiquei um tempo observando a beleza do meu filho e mal percebi chegarmos tão rápido. Da garagem eu já podia sentir o cheiro do assado de Zafrina e meu estomago roncou novamente.

Edward riu saindo do carro e eu nem esperei por ele para tirar David. Corri escada acima sendo esmagada por Alice e nunca tinha reparado seu perfume doce demais. Rosalie estava logo depois e de onde estava, podia sentir a loção pós barba de Emmett. E tudo que queria era a comida.

- Isso tudo é fome? – Zafrina perguntou quando ataquei a cestinha de pães de alho temperado com ervas finas.

- Desespero de fome. – Edward respondeu por mim, entrando com David no colo, meio dormindo, meio acordado. – Só não exagere, ok? Você pode simplesmente rejeitar essa quantidade absurda de pães que jamais imaginei caber dentro de você.

- O que Bella tem? – Esme entrou me olhando meio torto por segurar possessivamente o cesto. – Deixe-me levar David para brincar com Carlisle e Danielle lá na sala.

- Acordou indisposta.

- Quer um chá? Ás vezes foi algo que comeu... – Esme perguntou tentando puxar de mim a cesta – Bells, isso tem tempero demais. Por que não come Cookies?

Eu ouvi os gritos animados de Danielle e logo despertou o interesse de David, que pulou no colo de Esme, conversando avidamente da sua língua de bebê. Eu sorri de boca cheia e Edward riu, me beijando na nuca. Zafrina me serviu um suco de laranja conforme minha família praticamente gritava entre si, na cozinha, o que seria, uma tentativa de conversa.

Edward e Emmett falavam sobre jogo e Rosalie com Alice discutiam sobre uma matéria da Vogue. E eu, sendo a jornalista em questão, fiquei ocupando minha boca com Cookies do café da manhã. Edward pareceu preocupado com meu apetite, por isso parei antes que me irritasse.

- Amor, você pode trazer David? – perguntei baixinho no seu ouvido e ele assentiu, saindo da cozinha enquanto fiquei babando seu andar. Reparei que tinha muitos olhos em mim. – Que foi?

- Vocês são lindos juntos. – Rosalie suspirou – Eu fico extremamente feliz ao ver seus olhos brilharem novamente.

Eu sorri de volta, realmente grata a todos eles, cada um de um modo especial. Foi como um pequeno filme passando na minha mente, Emmett me acompanhando com consultas, Rosalie fazendo compras, Alice me mimando e Jasper me acalmando ou, as vezes, me enervando com sua calma. Até mesmo Zafrina me obrigando a comer. Carlisle e Esme então... Como devia minha vida e a vida de David a eles.

Não percebi estar chorando até sentir Jasper me abraçar carinhosamente e pedisse para ficar calma.

- O que vocês fizeram com a minha mulher? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

David bateu palminhas, totalmente prestando atenção no pratinho de barquinho do nemo que Zafrina segurava. Danielle entrou na cozinha passando por debaixo das pernas de Edward, indo direto para mãe. Ela era a miniatura perfeita de Rosalie.

- Não fiz nada. Eu juro. – Emmett riu pegando sua garotinha. – Vamos comer, princesa?

Edward continuava me fitando preocupado e eu dei os ombros, também levemente assustada com minha crise emocional. Resolvi dissipar o clima indo arrumar a mesa com Esme, que durante todo o tempo manteve os olhos em mim e chegou a brigar com Edward, querendo saber o que ele tinha feito.

Por incrível que pareça eu os acompanhei bem no almoço e ainda tive pique para a sobremesa. Eu não fiquei mais enjoada, mas depois de muita conversa e vinho – suco de morango pra mim, porque Edward não me deixou beber – fiquei cansada demais e quis ir embora para dormir.

O problema é que David não tinha sono. Ele quis brincar, conversar, brincar mais, falar, beijar, fazer gracinha e chamar atenção. Ele viu as fotos do seu aniversario e apontava, fazendo bicos e beijos as pessoas conhecidas. Apelando, levei-o para seu quarto, apaguei as luzes e fiquei ninando-o. Foi um trabalho ardiloso e quando meu marido fez menção em aparecer, meu olhar foi o suficiente em alertar que se ele entrasse naquele quarto, teríamos problemas sérios.

Edward era sinônimo de bagunça.

Quando David dormiu, eu quis dançar, mas bocejei. Só que ao encontrar Edward saindo do banheiro só de cueca, me vi voltando no tempo, que nós começamos a namorar e eu perdi minha virgindade depois de quase sete meses juntos. Eu me lembro de ficar maravilhada com sua beleza e arrependida de ter demorado tanto tempo para chegar aos finalmente. Edward era sexo sobre pernas.

- O que foi?

- Estava chegando a conclusão obvia que casei com o homem mais bonito do mundo. – sorri dando uma piscadela e ele riu, me puxando para cama.

- Você está melhor?

- Muito melhor. – respondi sinceramente. – Apesar de sonolenta. E com dor de cabeça.

Edward sorriu e me puxou para deitar com a cabeça no seu peito, cobrindo nós dois com edredom grosso e quentinho. A noite não estava fria e dormir com Edward dispensava qualquer calor. Ele era meu próprio sol. Eu adormeci para sonhar com Edward. Quer dizer, lembrar de Edward e nossas noites mais quentes.

Não preciso dizer que acordei atacando-o.

- Você não estava com dor de cabeça? – perguntou o arrogante.

- Cala boca. – gemi sentindo-o me completar.

.~.

Nossa rotina era simples. Ele acordava antes de mim, deixava a mesa do café preparada e arrumava a bolsa de David e saía me dando um beijo e avisando que já estava indo. Isso era algo que combinávamos... Nós nos falávamos o dia inteiro porque nas ultimas semanas estava me sentindo insegura e um pouco irritada com sua ausência. E mesmo trabalhando meio período e passando todas as tardes com o nosso pequeno homem agitado, sentia tanta saudade quando ele. E quando Edward botava o pé dentro de casa eram duas crianças querendo atenção... Bom, a minha ficava quando David dormia e eram em portas fechadas.

Os enjoos estavam insuportáveis. Passei a esconder a maior parte deles de Edward ou ele iria querer me levar arrastada para o hospital. Comprei inúmeros potes de sorvete e picolé porque era algo que amenizava bastante. Com toda certeza era um problema no estomago, alguma gastrite ou estomatite. Eu tinha crises quando mais nova e não queria fazer tratamento agora.

Depois de colocar o pequeno no berço para a soneca da tarde, liguei para minha família, conversando com Charlie a maior parte do tempo, abri a geladeira para tirar um pote de picles temperado e um pote de mostarda com mel. Charlie se despediu e continuei na cozinha até terminar todo pote... Tão rápido. E ainda precisava cozinhar o jantar.

- Amor? – Edward me chamou e saltei assustada.

- Cozinha. – disse alto e ele apareceu sorridente vindo me beijar. Como sempre, meu corpo parecia de uma maria mole em seus braços e o cheiro do seu perfume me enjoou um pouco – Você passou perfume de novo?

- Quando tomei banho no hospital? – retrucou confuso

- Na hora de vir embora? – perguntei ficando irritada e ele assentiu – E por que você precisa passar perfume pra vir pra casa?

- Bella, eu faço isso todas vezes que saio de uma cirurgia longa e está perto da hora de vir. – respondeu unindo as sobrancelhas pra mim – Qual o problema?

- Nenhum.

Todo!

Dei as costas e comecei a preparar o jantar sem realmente dar-lhe atenção. Eu sabia que ele estava falando comigo, mas estava decidida a ignorá-lo. Será que Edward tinha outra? Talvez ele possa não ter me traído ainda... Pode estar apenas flertando, por isso do perfume. Por que tomar banho no hospital e não em casa? Ele não estaria vindo pra casa de qualquer maneira?

Cortei todos os ingredientes da salada com um pouco de raiva e segurando as lágrimas. David acordou em algum momento que Edward apareceu com ele. Cortando cebolas deixei as minhas lágrimas inseguras sair na desculpa de ser o alimento. Se Edward se apaixona por outra mais nova, mais legal, do mesmo ramo que do dele, mais bonita, mais sensual... E resolve sair de casa e viver com ela? Eu não ia suportar se ele me deixasse de novo.

Durante o jantar ele sabia que eu estive chorando, mas evitei seu olhar dando comida e brincando com David. E se meu filho quando crescesse decidisse morar com o papai e a madrasta por que ela é mais legal? Mal conseguir tocar na comida porque de alguma forma o frango grelhado parecia estranho aos meus olhos.

David assistiu vários DVD's infantis, brincou no chão da sala com Edward e eu fiquei no quarto, na desculpa de rever alguns e-mails.

- Ele dormiu. – Edward disse entrando no quarto e assenti, desligando meu computador e saindo da cama.

Fui no quarto de David, dei um beijinho na sua testa e bochecha. Quando retornei ao quarto, tirei minha roupa com Edward deitado na cama. Seu olhar desviou do livro e ficou divertido com um sorriso torto estampado nos lábios. Eu estava me sentindo, menos bonita e sensual. Fui direto para o chuveiro evitando o espelho como uma praga.

- Tá legal... Já te dei tempo o suficiente. Quando você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou encostando no batente da porta. Terminei meu banho me secando quieta. – Me responde, Bella!

- Nada, Edward! – respondi irritada e me olhei no espelho. Comecei a chorar. Eu tinha duas enormes espinhas na testa e amanhã era um dia importante no trabalho. Alice precisaria vir aqui correndo me ajudar a esconder essa palhaçada.

- Que foi, amor? Por que você está chorando? – perguntou suave me abraçando.

- Eu estou horrível! – gritei fungando – Duas espinhas enormes! Eu tenho entrega de comercial amanhã. É importante! Eu ando irritada, chorona, comendo o mundo e você chegando em casa todo bonito e cheiroso sem realmente me tocar. Você vai me contar se se apaixonar por outra?

- Do que você está falando, Bella? - perguntou me segurando pelos ombros.

- Você tem outra?

- Claro que não! Que diabos é isso?

- Você chegou em casa todo cheiroso! - gritei com raiva

- Pra você, bobinha. - riu apertando meu nariz - Você nunca foi das mais ciumentas, porque eu sei que nunca te dei motivo, agora não entendo porque você pensou logo que era outra mulher.

- Não sei. - murmurei envergonhada - Eu estou me sentindo estranha. Feia e deslocada.

- Por que isso agora? - perguntou e então, o cheiro de creme dental me atingiu. - Você está enjoando de novo?

- Eu? - menti

- Você acha que eu não sei que você continua passando mal, amor? - sorriu tranquilo - Nós vamos fazer um exame amanhã.

- Não vamos... Preciso trabalhar. Quando sair do trabalho eu passo no hospital e você me dá um coquetel maravilhoso. - disse sorrindo e ele me abraçou.

- Se um dia eu me apaixonar por outra pessoa, eu vou te dizer no mesmo instante. Porque eu amo você como minha mulher, minha melhor amiga e mãe do meu filho. E isso me dá motivos os suficiente para nunca olhar para outra mulher, porque a que eu tenho em casa é perfeita pra mim. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Desculpa pela minha bobeira... Eu só fiquei insegura. - murmurei sorrindo com seus beijos delicados.

Edward tirou a toalha do meu corpo e espalmou as mãos grandes e quentes no meu bumbum. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer em breve. Ele ergueu meu corpo nu e entrelacei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ele provou que me amava a noite toda. Quando David acordou, nós não tinhamos ido dormir, mas isso jamais iria tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

Naquele mesmo dia, Edward teve uma emergência no hospital. Fui me vestir para o trabalho e duas calças não entraram em mim. Isso me deixou totalmente irritada, mas deixei de lado para trabalhar. Cansada e exausta da reunião maçante sobre um novo comercial referente a produtos da editora, fui buscar David. No momento que entrei na cozinha de Esme, o ouvi fazer birra com a avó. Ele era malditamente bonitinho como o pai quando estava irritado. Era um gostoso.

Fiquei séria para fazê-lo entender o que Esme estava falando e depois de alguns minutos o ataquei enchendo de beijos. David rolou pra cima de mim, brincando, gritando e me apertando. Assim como eu, ele morria de saudades. Deixar meu bebê sempre foi e sempre será a parte mais difícil do meu dia.

- Você está melhor? - Esme perguntou-me quando estabelecemos uma pequena mesa para o almoço - Fiz torta de maçã, sua favorita.

- Obrigada, Esme. - sussurrei deliciada - E estou. Hoje de manhã eu comi bem e não enjoei. Duas calças não entraram em mim, acredita? - disse rindo e amassei umas batatas no prato de David. - E eram novas. Eu devia acompanhar Edward na academia, mas ele vai muito cedo.

- Bella, meu amor, você é muito lesada. - Esme disse docemente sem esconder a risada - Com David foi a mesma coisa. Você demorou a se tocar que estava grávida. Quando foi seu último ciclo?

- Como assim? Eu não fico mestruada... Eu tomo injeção desde que ele parou de amamentar. - sussurrei confusa - Será possível? Eu estou finalizando um período.

- Você tem tido relações sexuais ativamente, Bella. Será que seguiu todas as precauções? Vamos fazer um teste de farmácia depois do almoço. Alice deixou uns aqui semana passada...

- Alice está...?

- Não, um deu negativo. Os demais ela comprou por ser exagerada mesmo.

Depois que David adormeceu, comecei a fazer beicinho como uma criança mimada. Primeiro Esme me lembrou que não fui buscar meu vestido para o baile no qual meu marido seria homenageado. Edward ia ganhar mais uma medalha por tempo de serviço e também um cargo fixo em um dos hospitais militares, além do que ele já dirigia. Muitas coisas estavam fugindo da minha mente e então, comecei a chorar. Outro sinal claro além da maldita náusea. Dois testes deram positivo. Esme ficou alegre e me abraçou tantas vezes que eu ri do seu entusiasmo. Mas então, eu me senti irrevogavelmente feliz. Estava grávida novamente. Foi uma sensação doce, totalmente diferente de quando descobri sobre David. Eu me encontrei amarga e depressiva e agora, meu lindo príncipe teria um irmão ou uma irmã... E o pai iria acompanhar tudo.

De repente, mal vi a hora de chegar em casa! Esme me convenceu de fazer um exame de sangue na manhã seguinte e então contar a Edward. Marquei uma consulta quase no mesmo instante que o resultado. Seria o ultimo horário do médico. Eu ia tentar controlar minha língua e fazer uma surpresa durante a noite, com um jantarzinho especial em família. Liguei para minhas cunhadas e ambas se prontificaram em preparar tudo enquanto tivesse fora. Inclusive meu pedido especial.

Edward estranhou meu bom humor durante o jantar, mas não reclamou durante a noite... Eu estava agradecendo pela notícia. De manhã briguei com meu armário novamente, foi então que reparei que até meu soutien estava meio apertado e definitivamente tinha ganhado um peso extra na barriga. Como não tinha reparado isso antes?

Passei o dia inteiro em função de preparar tudo. No fim da tarde busquei meu exame e entreguei direto para o Dr. Molina. Ele confirmou o que eu já sabia e disse que eu estava perto de 14 semanas. Nossa, quase quatro meses? Pedi para remarcar uma consulta no qual Edward pudesse vir e avisei que o pai ainda não sabia de tudo... Ou melhor, nada.

- David, você precisa ficar quieto. - sussurrei ouvindo Edward destrancar a porta.

- Família? Amor? - gritou da sala, jogando as chaves na mesinha - Por que está tudo em silêncio? Cadê essa mulher, jesus. - murmurou pra si mesmo, eu estava dando um tratamento de silencio só para deixa-lo curioso.

- Papai! - David gritou e saiu correndo do meu aperto. Pequeno traidor. - Papaiô!

- Meu homenzinho! - Edward saudou rindo. - Você está lindo. Nós vamos sair? Cadê sua mamãe?

- Papa. - disse e tinha certeza que estava apontando para a sala de jantar, ele quando pedia comida apontava para cozinha ou pra cá. Minha criança era esperta.

Quando entrei no seu campo de visão, ele parou. Eu estava em pé, perto da mesa decorada com flores e velas para o jantar. David iria dormir logo depois e então, poderíamos continuar a festa. Sorri um pouco nervosa com sua proximidade.

- Estamos comemorando algo?

- Algo muito importante. - disse suavemente puxando a cadeira - Sente-se.

Edward estabeleceu nosso menino na sua cadeirinha e sentou. A sua frente tinha um prato coberto com uma surpresa dentro. Assim que acomodado, puxei a tampa e esperei sua reação.

- Parabéns, papai. - sussurrei com ele pegando o par de sapatinhos brancos de crochê. - Nós estamos esperando mais um.

Continua...

.

.

.

Até.


End file.
